O Inesperável Aconteceu
by TigerQueen98
Summary: AU do Episódio 'Crossfire'. Depois que, Arcee, é encontrada inconsciente pelos seus companheiros de equipe, coisas estranhas começam acontecer com ela. Enquanto que os Decepticons conseguem mais uma relíquia que pode acabar de vez com os Autobots. Futuro StarscreamxArcee. T(Violência)/M(Abuso Sexual). RETORNO 18/11!
1. Prólogo

**Bem, já faz muito tempo em que eu não publico uma história aqui e não tinha planos para fazer isso, mas depois de muito pensar eu decidir compartilhar essa fic para os leitores da FF.n. ****Esse é um final alternativo do episodio 'Crossfire'. Só para esclarecer, a história toda será narrada por Arcee, mas somente um capítulo, possivelmente o M, será narrada por mim.**

**Desculpe pela minha ortografia horrível e minha gramática péssima. **_**Transformers pertence à Hasbro.**_

* * *

Prólogo

O barulho dos animais me acordou. Comecei abrir minhas ópticas devagar e com a visão um pouco embaçada eu percebi que estava no meio da floresta e que já estava escuro. Eu me levantei devagar e coloquei a mão na minha cabeça quando olhei ao redor um pouco confusa tentando saber como eu tinha chegado aqui.

Foi quando eu me lembrei.

_...Na Base, Ratchet recebeu uma mensagem de Starscream dizendo que daria informações em troca de ajuda médica. Eu repreendi Ratchet dizendo para dessa vez não ajuda-lo. Mas Optimus interviu dizendo para poupar formas de vida indefesas, independentemente de 'vinganças pessoais'. Ao chegar ao lugar onde Starscream tinha dado as coordenadas, eu me deparei com Airachnid escondida atrás de umas rochas. Eu comecei a persegui, ignorando Optimus dizendo para voltar. Eu a seguir até na floresta, mas não a consegui encontrar lá. Estava preste a voltar quando senti uma coisa pegajosa prendeu meus braços e depois o resto do meu corpo e me levantar no ar. Olhei para cima e vir Airachnid sorrindo. Ela estava preste a me eliminar quando alguma coisa ou alguém disparou nela..._

Mas depois disso eu não consegui me lembrar de mais nada. Eu tentei me lembrar de mais alguma coisa que faltava, mas eu não conseguir. Parecia que a minha mente tivesse um buraco grande que não conseguia me lembrar do resto.

Quando eu finalmente me coloquei de pé eu senti uma dor, não na minha cabeça, mas de baixo entre minhas pernas. Comecei a pensar no que teria causado essa dor quando eu ouvi Bulkhead me chamar.

"Arcee! Arcee!"

"Estou aqui, Bulkhead!" Eu gritei de volta como eu comecei a andar na direção que ele me chamou quando a dor passou para as minhas pernas e eu caio de joelhos. Eu ouvi os passos de Bulkhead se aproximando cada vez mais perto.

"Arcee?!" Ele chegou perto de mim e estendeu sua mão. "Você está bem?" Olhei para sua mão estendida e depois para seu rosto preocupado e aceitei sua mão.

"Estou bem, Bulk." Eu disse como eu me levantei ignorando a dor nas minhas pernas.

"Tem certeza Arcee? Você parece... cansada." Ele disse. "Bumblebee e eu estamos procurando por você há horas. Já tínhamos pedido a Ratchet conseguir rastrear a sua localização."

_Eu fiquei desacordada por todo esse tempo?_

_Airachnid deve ter feito alguma coisa para eu ficar tanto tempo desacordada._

Mais tarde eu iria pensar nisso porque uma coisa Bulkhead tinha razão, eu estava muito cansada apesar eu ficar inconsciente por varias horas. Mas a dor na minha cabeça e entre as minhas pernas continuava.

"Eu estou bem, mas estou mesma um pouco cansada." Eu disse dando um pequeno sorriso falso.

Bulkhead me olhou por alguns segundo, mas depois, relutantemente, ele ligou o comunicador.

"Ratchet, preciso da Ponte da Terra."

Em poucos segundos a Ponte apareceu na nossa frente. Comecei a caminhar com passos lentos em direção à ponte com Bulkhead atrás de mim.

"Você quer que eu a ajude?" Ele ofereceu seu braço como apoio quando eu quase, novamente, caio. Olhei para ele por uns segundo antes de aceitar e entrar de volta à Base.

* * *

**Confesso que eu nunca assistir a segunda temporada de Transformers Prime. Eu não tenho Tv paga, só tenho os DVDs da primeira temporada. Peguei algumas informação na wiki, então se estiver um pouco esquisito algumas parte desse capitulo vocês já sabem o motivo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Dois dias se passaram depois que fui capturada pela Airachnid. Dois dias em que eu nunca senti tanto tédio na minha vida. Depois que entrei na Base, Ratchet foi logo fazendo exames em mim, mesmo depois de dizer que eu estava bem que só estava cansada, ele ainda insistiu. Optimus só me olhava à distância, mas sabia quer aquele olhar significava que iria levar uma bronca mais tarde.

No dia seguinte já me sentia melhor, mas apesar disso não me deixaram acompanhar em nenhuma missão, então fiquei na Base, com tédio fiquei olhando Ratchet trabalhando ou observado Raf mexendo no seu computador e Miko tocando sua guitarra. Nisso eu pensei em Jack. Ele tinha ido com sua mãe passar o fim de semana com seus avôs em outra cidade próxima e só voltaria na segunda. Eu tinha insistido em ir deixar eles ou usar a Ponte da Terra para que chegassem mais rápido, mas June não aceitou, falando que esse fim de semana seria 'normal' para eles. Naquele momento desejava muito que estivesse aqui, pós ele iria livrar, pelo menos um pouco, do meu tédio.

No outro dia já era segunda, cheguei à cidade de Jasper perto da noite, o dia todo não tivemos nenhuma atividade Decepticon, então eu saí em patrulha por perto. Jack chegou por volta do meio-dia, mas foi direto para o trabalho, então depois que terminei a patrulhar, fui buscar ele no trabalho. Estacionei em frente ao KO Burger e aguardei. Minutos depois ele saiu e logo que me viu acelerou os passos em minha direção.

"Oi, Arcee. Sentiu saudade?" ele disse, quando pegou seu capacete e subiu em mim.

"Não muito como você pensa... Mas senti." respondi com um tom de um sorriso.

"Sério?" ele sorriu para mim. "Eu também senti sua falta."

Eu parei em um sinal, enquanto levava-o para casa, quando ele abriu a conversa.

"Então, Arcee, aconteceu alguma coisa de interessante enquanto eu estava fora?" ele perguntou.

"Bem, depois que você saiu, Ratchet recebeu uma mensagem de Starscream dizendo que daria informações em troca de ajuda médica." respondi, logo depois, o sinal abriu e seguir viagem.

"E então, vocês foram ajudá-lo?"

"Sim, apesar eu não querer ajudá-lo." confessei. Jack ainda deu um sorriso. "Mas Ratchet não foi com nós, porque ele achou melhor caso isso fosse uma armadilha. Chegamos a uma caverna, e encontrei Airachnid." Jack me olhou um pouco surpreso.

"O que ela estava fazendo lá?" Jack perguntou com um tom de raiva. Desde do dia em que, Airachnid, quase matou a sua mãe, ele passou a ter ódio dela, quase tanto quanto eu.

"Eu não sei, mas nem pensei na hora, só sei que assim que a vi saí correndo atrás dela."

"Espera... Você foi atrás dela sozinha? Os outros não seguiram você?"

"Não, pelo que fiquei sabendo depois, parece que Megatron também estava lá." olhos de Jack se arregalaram e antes que ele fizesse outra pergunta a respeito, eu completei. "Megatron estava ocupado lutando com um Insecticon e nem percebeu a presença dos outro."

Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco. "Ah, bom, mas e depois, você conseguiu alcançar a Airachnid?"

"Tecnicamente, não, ela me encontrou e me prendeu nas suas teias." ele deu um olhar preocupado. "Mas depois eu consegui escapar e ela fugiu." menti no final, não querendo deixar Jack mais preocupado ainda.

"Ainda bem" ele deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio.

Assim que chegamos a casa, ele desceu de mim para abrir o portão da garagem e me empurrou para dentro, e depois fechou.

"Bem, eu já vou dormir Arcee, tive um fim de semana agitado, na verdade, nós dois tivemos." ele bocejou enquanto caminhava em direção a porta, ele me olhou antes de entrar e disse: "Boa noite, Arcee."

"Boa noite, Jack." eu disse; sorrindo para mim ele fechou a porta da garagem, apagou a luz e depois entrou. Fiquei acordada por algumas horas, pensando no que tinha acontecido naquele dia, quem ou que teria atirado em Airachnid, ainda não conseguia me lembrar; logo a recarga veio.

Acordei com o sol batendo na minha cara, dei um pequeno gemido antes de abrir minhas ópticas devagar e ouvi a porta, perto de mim, se abrindo e a voz de Jack falando:

"Ei, bom di..." suas palavras morreram antes de completar a frase. "Arcee? Você está bem?" sua voz parecia preocupado.

Levantei para ele e respondi com uma pergunta: "Sim, eu estou, por que não estaria?"

"Porque você está na sua forma de robô e não na sua forma de veículo."

Olhei para ele confusa, antes de perceber que estava minha forma original. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, eu me lembrava perfeitamente que tinha ido recarregar na minha forma de veículo, e em nenhum momento tinha me transformado.

Fiquei pensando nisso em alguns minutos, quando percebi que Jack, ainda me olhava preocupado.

"Arcee?"

Olhei para ele e dei um sorriso tranquilizador. "Estou bem, Ja-Aah" eu parei quando sentir uma forte dor no meu abdômen. Coloquei minhas duas mãos no chão para apoiar, quando sentir um negócio vindo do meu estômago, para minha boca e logo depois comecei a vomitar Energon.

"Arcee!" Jack gritou em pânico, quando veio mais perto, para tentar me ajudar.

Passei minha mão no canto da minha boca para limpar o Energon que ainda escorria.

"É melhor você voltar para Base e falar com Ratchet sobre isso." Jack falou quase como uma ordem.

"Eu estou bem." insistir.

"Não, você não está." ele cruzou os braços. "Você vomitou Energon, e isso até onde eu sei não é normal. É melhor você voltar para Base e falar com Ratchet sobre o que aconteceu."

"EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM!" não era minha intenção de gritar, mas isso veio do nada em mim.

Ele se afastou um pouco mim assustado. "Ei, calma Arcee, eu só estou preocupado com você."

Ele continuou me olhando por uns segundos, até me acalmar, antes dele falar novamente:

"Volte para Base e vai falar com Ratchet." ele me encarou então, finalmente, suspirei em derrota.

"Tudo Bem."

Eu tentei me transformar, mas de repente uma dor enorme surgiu no meu abdômen e no resto do meu corpo e quase caio no chão dessa vez. Jack ficou no meu lado novamente, para ajudar a me levantar.

"O quê houve Arcee?" ele perguntou quando me ajudou.

Tentei novamente, mas não conseguia, a dor era forte.

"Não consigo me transformar."


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Amaldiçoei, provavelmente pela milésima vez, quando tentei, novamente, transformar-me sem sucesso. Finalmente, depois de várias tentativas e das insistências de Jack, liguei para Ratchet solicitando uma Ponte da Terra e em questões de segundos, o círculo esverdeado do tamanho da garagem, apareceu na nossa frente.

"Eu vou com você." Jack disse, antes que eu entrasse na Ponte.

Virei para ele. "Não, eu vou sozinha, além do mais, você tem escola."

"Eu posso faltar hoje, não tem problema."

"Tem sim um problema, sua mãe" falei em um tom elevado e duro, quase a ponto de gritar novamente, mas logo que percebi isso eu me acalmei. "Ela irá deixar você de castigo quando descobrir e depois me culpar pelo motivo de você faltar."

Ele pensou sobre isso e depois suspiro. "Tudo bem... mas depois você me conta como foi."

Fiz um gesto com a cabeça e depois comecei a entrar na Ponte, antes que Ratchet liga-se para mim perguntado rudemente se eu iria ou não, atravessar. Tive que entrar praticamente de quatro, desde que não podia me transformar em moto. Admito quer entrar daquela forma foi estranho e humilhante, para dizer o mínimo, mas depois cheguei do outro lado me levantei e caminhei normalmente até chegar ao inicio da entrada do portal a Base.

"Finalmente, pensei que você não iria vir mais." Ratchet disse quase de uma forma irritado, quando fechou a Ponte e se aproximou de mim.

"Desculpe Ratchet, mas eu tive uns problemas."

"Que tipos de problemas? Eu notei que você atravessou de uma forma diferente."

"Eu não sei direito, mas hoje de manhã eu não consegui me transformar em moto."

"Como é? Explique isso."

Expliquei a ele o que tinha acontecido, sobre acordar na minha forma de robô quando tinha ido recarregar em forma de veículo, e depois ter vomitado Energon na garagem toda e a dor insuportável que senti cada vez que tentava transformar. Quando terminei de explicar, Ratchet parecia em transe, com os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta.

Vendo ele deste jeito estava me deixando um pouco assustada. "Tudo bem?"

Ele saiu do transe e respondeu: "Sim... bem o seu problema pode ser o seu T-cog ou... acho melhor você sentar na maca para eu fazer alguns diagnóstico e tirar as dúvidas." ele se afastou de mim para perto dos monitores perto da maca.

Caminhei até a maca, mas logo depois que sentei comecei a sentir aquele enjôo de manhã e novamente, vomitei Energon no chão. Ratchet, logo que viu, foi me ajudar pegando uma espécie de balde grande de metal. Depois que terminei, ele perguntou se eu estava bem.

"Sim... mas sinceramente, acho que isso não é só o problema do meu T-cog." respondi, olhando para o Energon no balde e no chão, cansada. Ficar vomitando Energon estava esgotando minhas energias.

"Acho que você está certa." ele colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando. Ele de repente percebeu alguma coisa em mim, pois ele chegou mais perto do meu rosto examinando minhas ópticas. Quando se afastou, ele tinha a mesma expressão de antes, mas logo se recuperou.

"É melhor fazemos logo o diagnóstico." ele disse.

Deitei e Ratchet começou a trabalhar. Enquanto ele fazia o diagnóstico eu finalmente percebi que a Base estava bem silenciosa. Sabia que, Bulkhead e Bumblebee, foram levar as crianças na escola e possivelmente já estavam retornando.

"Ratchet, onde está Optimus e Wheeljack?"

"Optimus está em seu aposento, enquanto a Wheeljack, acredito que deve está na sala de treinamento."

Vários minutos se passaram quando, finalmente, ele terminou o diagnóstico eu ouvi sussurra, em frente à tela, as palavras de uma forma que como tivesse descoberto uma doença incurável.

"Por, All Spark."

"O quê? O que foi?" perguntei praticamente quase assustada quando me levantei da maca para ficar sentada.

Ele virou para mim, com aquela mesma expressão, só que dessa vez bem pior do que antes.

"O-Olha Arcee não sei se tenho coragem de responder, mas..." suas palavras recitantes morreram.

"Mas, o que?!" eu gritei, aquilo estava me deixado impaciente, querendo saber o que ele tinha descoberto era grave.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, antes de finalmente responder com as palavras gaguejantes:

"Arcee, v-você está g-grávida."

* * *

**Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno, é porque eu fiz ele semana passada, mas eu tava doente e não tive muitas ideais para escreve-lo. Bem o próximo capitulo será maior e não, isso não é promessa, ele já está pronto e embalado apenas para ser entregue, mas calma porque só irei publicar na próxima quarta e fiquem de olho, pois as atualizarei todas as quarta-feiras.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Desculpem pelo atraso, eu tive um problema com a internet, o que me atrasou de atualizar mais cedo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Silêncio. Foi assim que ficou a Base. Era como se o lugar todo tivesse sido tele transportado para outro universo diferente onde o mundo era mudo e surdo. Meu rosto e minha mente estavam confusas, tentando ainda entender se realmente eram aquelas palavras que tinha escutado.

"O-O quê?" finalmente falei, quebrando o silêncio mortal.

Ele fechou as ópticas e depois abriu dando um suspiro pesado antes de repetir novamente:

"Você está grávida."

"Isso não tem a menor graça, Ratchet." retruquei com tom mais alto do que antes, como se aquilo que ele tinha falado, não fazia maior sentido. "Como assim, 'estou grávida'?"

"Bem..." ele começou calmamente. "eu não sei explicar como isso aconteceu, mas acontece que quando você explicou e disse os problemas, eu logo desconfie. Podia, é claro, ser apenas uma teoria idiota, mas depois que os resultados do diagnóstico saíram não me restava mais dúvidas... você está grávida."

Meu corpo ficou imóvel, como se tudo em mim estivesse enferrujado.

_Não, não, não! Eu devo está sonhando ou pior, tendo um pesadelo!_

"Isso não possível... eu não posso está... eu nunca fiz..." murmurei para mim mesma com minha cabeça ainda confusa e chocada e sem poder acreditar. Em seguida, involuntariamente, me levantei bruscamente e movi em sua direção, ele se afastava de mim como se eu fosse um Scraplet, até deixá-lo encurralado nos monitores. "Isso não está certo! Tem que ser um erro nesse resultado!" gritei com força brusca na cara dele, embora eu não estivesse com tanta raiva para chegar ao ponto de gritar.

Ele, pois as duas mãos na frente. "Calma Arcee. Esse tipo de comportamento também é um dos principais sintomas da gravidez."

Tentei me acalmar, mas esse negócio todo estava me deixando cada vez mais atormentada. Quando finalmente me acalmei, ele perguntou:

"Agora eu sei que esse não é um bom momento para perguntar... mas, você pode me dizer quem é o 'pai' do Sparkling?"

Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Não sabia responder, pois também não fazia à menor ideia de como eu tinha ficado grávida em primeiro lugar, mas sabia que não podia ficar do nada. Mas então, 'Quem?'; eu não sabia a resposta.

"Eu não sei" sussurrei enquanto olhava para baixo.

Mas isso não o convenceu. "Não precisa me esconder sobre isso, Arcee."

"Eu não sei!" repente novamente gritando dessa vez, mas logo me acalmei antes de continuar. "Desculpe Ratchet, o problema é que ainda não sei como isso aconteceu e também não sei ou não consigo lembrar com quem foi, mas se eu soubesse é claro e evidente que contaria."

Ficamos olhando um ao outro. Ele finalmente suspirar e dizer:

"Tudo bem, Arcee, eu acredito em você. No entanto, está por enquanto, livre de qualquer missão que for dada." essa última parte ele falou num tom de ordem.

"O quê!?" exclamei surpresa. "Você não pode está falando sério!"

"Sinto muito Arcee, mas no estado em que você apresenta qualquer missão que participar poderá correr risco de algo acontecer com você e com Sparkling."

"Mas..."

"Nada de 'mas'! Você está suspensa de qualquer tipo de missão."

Naquele instante queria nada mais que estrangulá-lo, mas sabia que ele tinha razão. Houve, novamente, o silêncio antes de Ratchet falar com a voz calma:

"Olha Arcee, por quê não vai para seus aposentos descansar um pouco? Sei que ainda é de manhã, mas provavelmente você deve está cansada depois de tudo isso."

Fiquei olhando para ele, mas depois, hesitantemente, assenti com a cabeça, apesar de não estar realmente cansada, eu queria mais era ficar sozinha por umas horas.

Ele continuou. "Mais tarde conversarei com Optimus sobre isso."

"Não."

"O quê!?" ele exclamou espantado e confuso.

"Você **não** vai dizer nem a Optimus e nem para ninguém, sobre isso." afirmei com a voz dura.

"Mas Arcee, você não pode esconder isso dos outros."

"Por favor, Ratchet, não conte isso para ninguém."

"Arcee, mesmo que eu não os conte, cedo ou tarde vão desconfiar."

Por uns momentos eu pensei sobre isso, ha veria uma grande chance deles descobrirem só pelo fato de não poder me transformar mais e por vários outros motivos.

"Eu sei disso, mas por enquanto eu não quero que ninguém saiba. Depois, quando achar o momento certo eu contarei. Mas, por favor, Ratchet, eu te peço que guarde segredo.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas o barulho vindo em um dos painéis chamou a nossa atenção. Ratchet foi até lá e clicou em dos botões. Nisso eu já adivinhei, Bulkhead e Bumblebee, devem ter chegado. Em poucos segundos eles chegaram ao átrio principal e transformaram.

"Oi gente, ta tudo bem pôr aqui?" Bulkhead perguntou.

"Ah..." ele deu pequeno olhar para mim. Instantaneamente, minha Spark batia forte dentro de mim, com medo, mas ele apenas respondeu: "Sim" dentro de mim eu senti um alívio e olhei para ele com o olhar de agradecimento antes de pedir licença para me retirar. Porém antes de sair do átrio principal, Bumblebee veio atrás de mim e perguntou:

"_**Arcee, você não foi levar Jack para escola, por quê?"**_ ele perguntou com os beps que soava desconfiado e preocupado.

Virei para ele pensando rapidamente o que dizer. "Bem... porque, eu tive uns problemas urgentes, então tive que voltar para base."

"_**Que tipo de urgências?"**_ ele perguntou ainda não convencido.

Respondi com uma mentira nervosa: "Nada que eu não pudesse resolver." Bumblebee ainda me encarava desconfiado. Não era a minha mentira realmente boa, mas precisa pula essa questão. "É, Bumblebee, você podia me fazer o favor de pegar Jack mais tarde para mim. Eu não tive uma excelente noite, então descasar um pouco."

Ele ainda me olhava desconfiado, mas respondeu: _**"Tudo bem, sem problema eu pego ele."**_

Ele voltou para o átrio central e eu de volta para o caminho em direção ao meu aposento. Enquanto fazia meu caminho eu vi Wheeljack treinado com suas espadas, fiquei observado ele treinar por uns estantes sem que ele percebesse a minha presença. Mas logo voltei para meu caminho; cheguei a frente ao meu aposento a porta abriu sozinha e entrei depois ela se fechou.

* * *

**Ok, vocês devem esta perguntando por que eu entrei em hiato? Bem pelo motivo que eu irei viajar agora no domingo e só voltarei no inicio de Novembro e para onde vou não terei tempo para atualizar novos capítulos. Foi uma decisão em cima da hora, mas não se preocupem, pós não irei de jeito nenhum abandonar essa história e para deixa um carimbo de confiança, o capitulo 4 está feito, porém publicarei somente quando eu voltar. Sei que isso vai ser uma tortura, mas não tive outra escolha.**


End file.
